1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly to an assembly for securely holding a snap-in Christmas bulb.
2. Related Art
Christmas lamps are well known. A conventional Christmas lamp is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a bulbous bulb 10 having conductive external threads 20 on its cylindrical base, and a tubular socket 30 having conductive internal threads on its inner surface. In assembly, the external threads 20 and the internal threads of the socket 30 are threaded together.
However, the conventional Christmas lamp suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the threaded engagement of the bulb 10 and the socket 30 is time consuming. Also, the engagement is not reliable. That is, it may become loose after a short time of use, resulting in a poor contact. Thus, the need for improvement still exists in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.